


Valentine's Day Squish Hunt - MPL One Shot

by strawberry_tora



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Squishmallows, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_tora/pseuds/strawberry_tora
Summary: Poppy and Tora's first Valentine's day as a couple <3
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Valentine's Day Squish Hunt - MPL One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone !! I wrote this fluffy one shot for the occasion 💕💕 I hope y'all have a lovely day 😆🍓

“Tora! Please! Can we go?, I promise it’ll be quick,” Poppy whined as she looked from the laptop that rested on her lap. 

“Ya don’t need them. Where the fuck ya gonna put them?” Tora replied as he toed off his shoes after a long day.

It’s been about a month since Poppy and Tora made things official. He was hesitant at first. As much as he adored her and wanted to be by her side at all times; his line of work stopped him from doing so for the longest. For months he tried to do the exact opposite. He tried saying goodbye to her for good.. That didn’t work at all since they kept running into each other. Next step was avoiding her even when they crossed paths. It worked but the look of utter sadness and defeat on Poppy’s face made him want to jump off the nearest cliff. Their constant dates, endless flirting, and the underlying sexual tension between the two for months was enough for Tora to give in. After a heartfelt conversation at Poppy’s place, they agreed to become official but keep it on the downlow for the sake of Poppy’s safety. Poppy was understanding and here they were a month later.

Even with the short amount of time he had spent with the small brunette, he learned quite a few new things about her. One of which was that Poppy really enjoyed collecting things. That should have came to no surprise to Tora since he’d already seen the copious amount of house plants scattered around her small apartment and the dozens of erotic books on her bookshelf. However, he didn’t think she needed to start yet another collection. But here they were, playfully arguing about her latest obsession. 

Poppy turned her laptop to face Tora and pointed toward the screen enthusiastically, “Look at this one! It’s an avocado plush with a cute little face, how could you say no to that?”

“It’s easy. N.O. No.”

Poppy rolled her eyes at him and stood up from her couch where she had been sitting most of the late afternoon, waiting for Tora’s arrival. She set her laptop down on the table in front of her before marching into her bedroom. 

Tora let out a small sigh and followed her towards the bedroom, finding her digging through her closet. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Ya mad sweetheart?” he asked softly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Nope but if you won’t go with me, then I’ll just have to go alone” she said as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had an avocado with cat ears, a cartoon face, and tail with the saying ‘Avogato” written above it. She stepped away from him and quickly changed into the outfit she picked out. Tora stood there, arms crossed watching her.

_ She wants those little shits that bad? _

When she was done changing, she looked up at him, “Last chance, wanna come with?” Even with the dim lighting of the bedroom, he could see the small smirk forming at the edge of her lips. She had him wrapped around her tiny finger.

“It’s like 9pm Bobby, ya think I’m just gonna let ya go alone?” he replied.

She smiled and skipped out of the bedroom. Before skipping off too far, Tora took his chance and landed a slap on her ass. She giggled, skipping her way to the front door to slip on her shoes and grab her purse. Tora followed close behind her after making sure that the balcony door was locked. He put his shoes back on and both of them headed out.

\------------

It didn’t take them long before arriving at their local CVS. The entire drive there, Poppy jittered excitedly in her seat all while staring down at her phone. Tora sneaked small glances while driving but wasn’t able to make out what she was looking at. But he knew for sure that she was looking at more of those squishy stuffed animals from earlier.

She was nearly bouncing at this point as she made her way into the CVS and b-lined it to the seasonal section. The section was an explosion of red, pink, and white. The aisle was overflowing with chocolate, hearts, flowers, and most importantly (to Poppy at the moment) stuffed animals. They came in all shapes and sizes.

_ The fuck? Why are there so many? _

For obvious reasons, Tora hadn’t really experienced a real Valentines day before. Usually, he had 2 options. One: Quincey would drag him to whatever nightclub he desired to go to the night of Valentine’s day or two: Spend it alone at his apartment. 

Speaking of, all the Valentine's day stuff was out. 

_ When is that? Gotta get Poppy a gift. Or maybe a date? _

Tora pulled out his phone from his back pocket. Two new messages, both from Quincey.

Tora groaned internally, “Quincess better not need me right now.” 

He ignored the messages and went to check today’s date.

_ No way. There ain’t no way in hell. _

In his screen read: February, 14, 20XX

_ Today is Valentine’s day, you big dumb mofo! _

He redirected his attention back to his messages as a new one popped up.

**Quincey:** Happy Valentine’s Day Booboo ! 😘  _ 10:50 AM _

**Quincey:** You didn’t say it back so I’ll just assume you’re busy, no hard feelings 💕 anywho, Miss Editor was looking awfully cute today ;) better treat her today or else I will!  _ 3:32 PM _

And the final messages read:

**Quincey:** No replies all day 😭😭 Must be having a ~great~ time with Miss Editor 😏  _ Just now _

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _

He had completely forgotten. Hadn’t even checked his phone due to being too busy with fulfilling Vincent’s orders. Now he had already royally fucked up the first important day of any relationship. He quickly snapped back into reality and his focus went back to Poppy who was standing a few feet away from him in the same aisle. In her hands she held two stuffed animals. Both of them awfully... _ round _ . One of them was in the shape of an avocado, the outer color a dark green while the inter color was a light green with a fluffy brown pit and a pair of round black eyes paired with a red stitched smile. The other was a strawberry, a bright red with thin white lines scattered around it, a pink belly, green leaf and stem, and a pair of round black eyes with eyelashes and this time it had a white stitched smile. Both had a pair of embroidered hearts off to the side of their bellies. Tags reading:  _ Squishmallow _

Tora walked over to stand beside her and gently took the strawberry out of her hand.  _ Soft.  _ He squished it.  _ Squishy. _

Poppy’s attention was now on Tora, watching him as he squished and fluffed out the strawberry repeatedly. 

“Bobby, ya mad at me?” he asked, still playing with the stuffed animal.

Poppy’s face scrunched up in confusion, “Mad? Why would I be mad at you, Tora?” 

“It’s Valentine's day..and I forgot.” he said, finally meeting her eyes.

Poppy stared at him expressionless for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. Tora watched her with a confused look on his face until Poppy regained her composure.

“I’m not mad at you, Tora.” she smiled up at him.

“But isn’t like Valentine’s day important for couples and stuff?” he asked.

Poppy shrugged, “I mean, it can be but it all depends on the couple. Some are really involved, others not so much.” She pulled up another stuffed animal, now of a lavender cat with a unicorn horn and held it out to him, “Companies love to make cute stuff for the occasion and people buy it!”

“But I know ya do like celebrating it.” he said. The weeks following up to Valentine's day, he watched Poppy make little goodie bags with candy and a cute pen for her coworkers.

_ All that and ya still managed to forget, idiot. _

“Of course I do! It’s fun but you seemed to be tired and I didn’t want to bother you,” she explained, now fidgeting with the ears of the lavender cat in her hands.

_ Always thinking about me. _

Tora held the strawberry with one hand and reached down to stroked her cheek gently, “Bobby, yer never gonna bother me. When will that stick in that pretty little head of yours?”

A soft pink color crept up her cheek as she quickly moved away from him, flustered.  _ Pfft so cute. _

“Too late to ask ya to be my valentine?” he asked, smirking at her.

Poppy giggled and pulled out her phone to check the time, “Mn? You still got a couple of hours~” she teased.

Suddenly, Tora pulled Poppy by her waist, holding her closely against him. He leaned down to her ear. The feel of him so close sending shivers down Poppy’s back.

“A couple hours, ya say? Got any ideas?” She could practically hear the smirk on his face.

She pulled away from him, looking up to meet his eyes, “Hold it mister, don’t get any funny ideas! It’s sunday, work tomorrow!” 

He huffed and rolled his eyes playfully, “Yeah yeah, whatever ya say Bobby.” He pinched her cheek, “So ya wanna be my valentine, sweetheart?”

Poppy beamed up at him and nodded happily, pulling him in for a hug. The squishmallows between them. Tora rolled his eyes, not playfully this time.

“Tryna hug you, not the squishy things” he sighed.

Poppy giggled and hugged the stuffed avocado close to her, “I’m getting this one and the strawberry one you’re holding. Reminds me of you!”

A slight pink tint flashed across Tora’s face before he cleared his throat, “Ya made me drive ya here for 2 of ‘em? Get more while we here”

When Poppy stared at him; clearly unsure, he continued, “Just get’em, I’ll pay”

Poppy’s eyes lit up in excitement and she redirected her attention back to all the other squishmallows on display. He loved watching her enjoying herself with her hobbies, as strange as he may have thought they were. She was too endearing for him to care. 

“Ya know how this goes sweetheart” he said, smirking at her until she looked back over at him. It took her a moment to finally understand what he was implying. She gasped and then proceeded to pout while placing one of her hands on her hip.

“Of course, I should have known. What do you want, ya big thug?”

“Rice balls?”

\------------

Once they got back to Poppy’s place, she wasted no time in getting started on making dinner for the both of them. They sat together, casually talking about their days as they shared their first Valentine’s Day meal as a couple. Afterwards, Tora watched Poppy set up all her new squishmallows on her bed. They finally settled on her bed to watch a movie as they cuddled before Tora took his leave. He sat inside his car, already missing the feeling of Poppy’s soft skin pressed against his large rough hands. He looked up at her balcony, watching as the light illuminating from her balcony shut off.

_ Ya got me wrapped around yer tiny finger,  Bobby . _

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit of an obsession with squishmallows 😅 I personally have all the squishmallows mentioned in the store (except mine don't have the embroidered hearts on them) I bought the avocado and strawberry because of MPL XD If you would like to see them, you can on my insta (@strawberry.tora) under my story highlights called: "Everyday MPL" I like to post things that remind me of MPL on there 🥺


End file.
